


Craft order

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: The master of the guild of smiths receives a new order from the steward.





	Craft order

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 20 (O66).  
> Prompt covered: mass production

Amardil looks carefully at the schematic that lay on his father’s work table. He wants to show his father that he succeeded in his apprenticeship just as his master said he has. As for looking at the schematics, he does that for he wants to get the details right in his head. He does not want to make a mistake and disappoint his father. 

A knocking on the door disrupts his concentration. He looks to the door to see his father, his father, opening the door of his forge. On the other side of the door, Amardil can see a man standing. Based on the little details he is able to see from where he stands, he believes that it is a runner from the citadel who stands there. 

His believe he feels confirmed when his father is passed a note. his father looks over the note before turning back to the runner. A few words later, his father closes the door and turns around. Amardil instantly notices the frown on his father’s face. 

“Is something wrong, adar?”

“Not wrong, I would say. I simply do not understand this order from our steward.”

Amardil frowns also for he does not know steward Ecthelion as a lord who gives strange orders. At the same time, he knows that his father always understood the necessity of the orders he received. So for him to not understand an order, it is quite strange. 

Amardil considers all this when he suddenly gets an idea. Maybe he can help his father understand the order he received. He is well aware that his father does not share secrets so he hopes that his father is willing to tell him what the order is about.

“What does the order contain, adar.”

“It contains an order to make swords and other weapons on a large scale.”

“Then what is confusing about it. The order is to make weapons that can be used to fight the Orcs.”

“Oh, that I understand. It is not what my confusion is about.”

“Then what is it about, adar.”

“My confusion stems from the fact that I do not understand why they need to be made on a large scale. Making something on a large scale means that the quality might not be as good as is normal.”

“Now I think I understand it. You worry that the soldiers, who will use the weapons, might be endangered when a blade is if inferior quality.”

“Yes, I do. But let us not worry about it right now. You wanted to show me your skills, so show them.”

“Of course, adar.”

For the next few hours, Amardil spends on making the kettle whose schematics he was studying before. When he has finished it, his father studies it. After that, his father is more than pleased with his work. 

The next evening the guild is called together in the guild hall. There everyone is informed about the order the steward sent to master his father. As expected there is heavy opposition about the order. 

In the end, everyone agrees to follow the order while at the same time doing all they can to provide the steward with weapons of good quality. This will be the main work for the members of the guilt until the siege of Minas Tirith. 


End file.
